1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates a pedestal of the liquid crystal display, and more specifically relates to the pedestal of the liquid crystal display using for a liquid crystal television having back lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal televisions having back lights have been known. Such liquid crystal televisions having back lights using the back lights for other purposes have been proposed. (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei-2-96794).
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei-2-96794 discloses a liquid crystal television, wherein a liquid crystal display panel is detachably mounted to back lights (thin type light emitting devices), which in turn are mounted to a supporting column, and for television viewing, the liquid crystal panel is fitted onto the back lights to use the back lights as back lights for liquid crystal television while when television viewing is not performed, the liquid crystal display panel is removed from the back lights to use the back lights as illumination devices.
However, with the prior-art liquid crystal television disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei-2-96794, when the back lights are to be used as illumination devices, use cannot be made as a liquid crystal television since the liquid crystal display must be removed. It is thus difficult to use the back lights as illumination devices at the same time as enabling viewing of the liquid crystal television.
With televisions that are not liquid crystal televisions using back lights but are televisions that use a CRT, arts for using the light of the CRT for other uses have been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. Sho-63-94481).
Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. Sho-63-94481 discloses a structure, wherein light emitted from a lower part of the front face of a CRT of a television is collected to illuminate a display plate. With Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. Sho-63-94481, display by the display plate using the light from the CRT can be performed at the same time as enabling television viewing.
However, with Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. Sho-63-94481, since the light from inside the CRT leaks to the exterior from the lower part of the front face, the picture quality of the television image that is displayed on the front face of the CRT may be considered to degrade correspondingly. It is thus difficult with the prior art to use the light source for a television for another purpose while the television is viewed and yet without degrading the picture quality.
With Japanese Published Unexamined Utility Model Application No. Sho-63-94481, since two reflecting plates and one converging lens are required to guide the light from the CRT to the display plate, there is the issue that the number of parts becomes large.